Aesthetically Caffeinated
by Garderenza
Summary: Elsa doesn't always linger in every coffeehouse she stops by, but once she steps through the door of this particular 'lucky' café, initiating contact with her sister... and meeting him - the 'sprightly-dashing' one with a hidden talent - don't seem to be an option. A regrettably bittersweet option.


**Café AUs are clich****é**** and overrated and I'm not guilty of loving them to bits.**

**Second of all, I'd deleted the second chapter so this is a re-write fyi! As for the hiatusss, I have no excuse except I was/am busy with exams, sore lacking of motivation and my procrastinating habits. Especially the latter cuz I'm weak lol. ****I appreciate that everyone of you had been really patient with me. I'll try not to let you guys down next time. Lastly, I like to thank whoever has added this story to the Conceal, Don't Feel Community. It's an honor. ; - ;**

**13/5: Okay, it's been months since my last update but I'm still getting followers for this story (whyguyswhy?) so here's another thank-you note to y'all new and old followers for putting faith in this story and still continued to after all this time. :'D [Showers confetti on everyone]**

**Genres: Romance, Family, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and the rare ocassional Drama.  
****Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney all day, everyday (and mine all night long).**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

A weightless breeze blew into Elsa's face, forcing her eyes on the corner building laid in front her. The half-Victorian building looked as if it came out of a historical novel. A bit of Japanese flavor colored the roof and windows with abstract simplicity as a ray of sunshine cast a soft glow over the pale green walls, illuminating the words above the glassed entrance, beckoning her as a normal welcome sign is obliged to do.

Elsa had stumbled in a few coffee shops in San Fransokyo. But they were nearly all too crowded, too noisy for her liking. All in bursts of fluorescent shades that almost instantly compelled her to draw the blinds at night and the consistent tapping of electronics' touchscreens.

Or, maybe they just weren't like the ones in _Arendelle_.

In spite that the door was closed, Elsa could smell the captivating aroma of coffee from outside. Without properly thinking, she pushed the door open, hearing an arioso bell tinkled as she went in.

True to its namesake, the Lucky Cat Café was adorned with cats memorabilia. Tiny spiders plants, quilted cushions, photographs, high bookshelves also decorated the interior, creating an imaginary warm, nook-like atmosphere. There were quite a lot of customers in here but it was enough not to make Elsa feel that dreaded anxiousness again.

Guess a lunch stop wouldn't hurt.

She walked along the display case, taking in the sight of the eye-catching menu choices. Most of the food names were written in Japanese, and although she was quite fluent in said language, she wasn't familiar with most of the sandwiches.

_Reminder not to bring Anna here._

As Elsa grinned at the thought of her sister, a shiny device at the end of the counter caught her eyes.

The structure of the device was complex and rather strange, with a couple of tubes and buttons attached to it like a digital chemistry set. Elsa watched appreciatively through the invisible container as coffee beans inside were grounded and roasted. Several minutes later, smooth dark liquid came pouring out of the spiraling glass cylinder and right into a mug. Foam was then automatically added into the beverage as the machine made a 'whir' sound, the foam forming into a perfect fern shape.

"Hello!" a cheery voice startled the blonde from her stupor.

Elsa looked up to see a face beaming at her that belonged to a middle-aged brunette with wide green eyes.

"Welcome to The Lucky Cat Café. Can I get you anything?"

The platinum blonde quickly straightened her back. She struggled to keep her eyes on the blackboard behind the older woman. "Um, just a..." Maybe she should skip her regular for today. "Soy latte with less milk and a pione-glazed doughnut please."

The brunette smiled as she got to work. "Your first time here, sweetie?" she asked casually while retrieving a glass cup from under the counter.

"Yes, I.. moved here two days ago," Elsa said, without giving away much. She'd rather keep things between the servants and her family members. Except her parents were already gone, leaving her and Anna.

Silence.

"T-that's an interesting machine," complimented Elsa, pointing to the grey-silvery device before regretting what she'd just said. She'd never planned on conversing with strangers!

"Oh, that!" The woman grinned proudly. "Do you like it? Tadashi came up with it."

"Tadashi?"

"My nephew." She said, then enthusiasm became thoughtfulness. "Why? You seem intrigued."

"I come from an old-fashioned town. People there don't usually use advanced technology."

"I see." The owner nodded understandingly as she handed Elsa her order. "Well, you're welcome here _anytime_."

_. ._ ._ . . の . . . . ._

"Hey, Aunt Cass." Tadashi bounded down the staircase and smiled as he watched his aunt pick up the dirty plates from a table. So dedicated. "Need some help?"

She turned to him. "Um, I think table sixteen is almost done. I haven't seen the customer since this noon."

Tadashi did not miss the twinkle in her eyes.

Scowling a bit, he dismissed his thoughts and headed to table sixteen, grabbing a ragged cloth along the way. He took his time to contemplate his aunt's behavior, _That's weird. No one usually sits at the far end. What is she up to? Ugh, this has to be another of Hiro's tricks._

He mentally prepared himself by standing in a defensive stance and waited for the sound of squeaky sneakers to be heard.

Three seconds passed.

Twelve seconds passed.

Forty seconds passed.

A minute passed.

That was when Tadashi gave up and peered past the corner wall.

No one was there. Not his little devil of a brother, or his little inventions waiting to explode PVA glue-filled magenta glitter (Honey thought they looked 'cute' with his Gazelle - his guilty pleasure singer - tee shirt but he insisted otherwise) all over him.

But sitting there, at table sixteen, was a girl in her early twenties. Even if customers _were_ sitting there, she stood out like the brightest comet (Hyakutake, he recalled from his former science class) given her porcelain skin and pale hair. Her lost gaze directed out the small circular window beside her table, the ray of the five o' clock sun reflecting back in her eyes.

The Japanese-American felt a little shameful in her presence for some reason but she's just a customer, there's nothing to be shameful of (actually no, he should be ashamed, he had been waiting to launch that spinning back kick which could send lawyers coming for him).

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The young woman jerked, apparently surprised at his appearance. She glanced at her worn tan watch, her eyes widening an inch. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "A-Are you closing already?"

Tadashi tilted his head, his previous embarrassment forgotten. "No, we're not closing yet. I just came to..." he trailed off, wondering why did he actually came in the first place. He gritted his teeth when he remembered his aunt's oh-so enigmatic eye twinkle.

_Aunt Cass. _

"I just came to clear up your table," he said and held up the ragged cloth as if to indicate his words were true. There was no funny reason to lie. He had never been a liar anyways.

The blonde looked at him fixedly, a hint of nervousness in her blue orbs. After some time, she settled back into the chair and steadily inhaled the surroundings: a whimsical mix of rosewood and freshly-baked bread.

Tadashi asked for permission (being the gentleman he had always been) before setting her crumb-filled plate and glass to one side. At some point, while he was wiping the table, he peeked at the customer from the corner of his eyes. Her gaze had returned to the window but there was something more calm and relaxed about her current features, like a picture perfect painting of contentment.

The young man half-smiled at her sudden serenity.

_Should I say something?_

Just to ease the tension, yes:

"So you're here on vacation, I presume?"

No doubt that the heavens (and Hiro) will agree that it was the most cliché of sentences he had ever used but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"Actually, I'm staying here permanently," came her voice. A pause. "Sorry about what happened earlier. I was being a little irrational, was I?"

Tadashi fully looked at her, his everyday smile visible. "Not at all. My friend Wasabi isn't much better," he said, half-joking. "You should've seen him. He even cleans his silverware during recess."

The young woman hid a light chuckle behind her hand. She stood again, twisting her fingers together. "I had to get back now. But," Her eyes met his, "It's nice meeting you." After placing a small tip just right beside where his hand was, she rushed past him and exited the Café, her figure melting into the gloom of the hour.

"How did it go?" Aunt Cass' voice took Tadashi by surprise before he could stop himself from staring and fully comprehend the whole meeting with the woman of his age.

He'd managed not to blush, instead, he turned a deadpanned look at his aunt. "How did what go, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing." She leaned against the wall. "She was admiring your machine back at the counter when you were still revising for your test. My guess: she must be a design student. Or maybe she's interested in something else." She winked at the confused Tadashi and left him alone with his thoughts.

_She's interested in my machine? _Tadashi mused as he stared at the tip the blonde had left for him on the table.

To say he was flattered would be an understatement.

* * *

**Pione is a type of grape grown in Japan. Yes, that means I'll be making up cultural facts about SF. And that might include Arendelle.**


End file.
